


窃光

by M_ire



Series: king and hero [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_ire/pseuds/M_ire





	窃光

 

命运从雀鸟泄露第一个秘密开始，那时候有一位伟大的母亲正等着乳汁，而她金色的孩子在等一个故事——

 

听闻一位女神曾将阴间劈凿了一道通路，那裂痕狰狞蛮横、张牙舞爪，全然不似那些婉转风流的光明传说，那是誓不罢休的怒火与势在必得的欲望，它由上及下，一举破开了春天的土壤，自诸神之国抵达磺火四起的冥土。

 

沙姆特自上而下扔了一颗石子，倾听裂谷尽头的回响。她用枯瘦的手指抚摸土地的创伤，似有若无地听到冥差尖而细的笑声：“虽不知你如何来到此地，但那已不重要。”它言下之意倒是恶意昭昭。沙姆特听得此言，白色的雾瘴虽将她的瞳仁遮掩，但茫茫一片中却泛起笑纹。

 

她像求得露水的旅人，不管不顾地轻吻阴间的门，渴饮命途至死的欢欣。

 

“若我再聪明些，还要早早来此，最好是最美的时候……是我来得迟。”她慢慢直起腰，端姿跪坐，眼纹舒展，银丝不乱，看背影依旧像等候情郎的妙龄少女。

 

那幽冥之所传来的声音从一侧移向另一侧，懂怨而又不解情：“没人不想欺骗死亡的眼睛。”

 

沙姆特闭上眼，她眉间浅浅的褶痕皱起又再平，五官不动却微妙地柔和了表情：“有啊。”她颤抖地捧起泥沙，姿态温柔而动作缱绻，又重复道：“有这样一个傻子。”

   

那时候君心是猛虎雷霆，不可预测也捉摸不定，令乌鲁克的子民不得安生。某一日神殿的门终于开了，于是所有的眼睛都谦卑地垂下，毫无保留地盼望天降的恩泽，她也许是唯一抬眼窥觑的无礼者，只有破除教条的羞耻和目不转睛的萌动令她窃喜又手足无措。但意料中的阳光失约了，也没有水泽和花香，她其实从不贪心太阳，也只是默默求着一点月光，可从混沌中呈出的神谕只带来一个为王者精心预备的篝火盛宴，而她成为等待燃烧的薪柴。

 

这是至高无上的殊荣，当她沐浴一遍又一遍时，心中有了透彻的倦意。后来她也无数次回想，是否曾经也有过不自知的恨，才会令她抛下了疏冷，妄图用欲念做筏，乘渡来客，却不料对方是火，将她的毒念燃得一干二净。

 

来者步履轻快，气息尽敛，所经之途皆是被绞杀的猎物，他藏在皮毛下的兽瞳曾冷冷地端倪过幼发拉底河畔的竞争和杀戮。那是难得的雨季将至，空气中的潮湿和泥土中生发的草色都在昭示着命运的前奏曲，而接过神谕的女子终于启程前去点化这颗顽石。

 

沙姆特忠实于神意但也不掩饰自己的微末分歧，可当那野兽褪去了毛发又洗净污泥，她蛰伏的手却再也无法向他伸去。那是不可触碰的命运，她的私心和情欲都超过了自己的期许，她在他面前始终如同处子，她在七日前等待着他的占有，又在七日后渴望占有他。而现在，她只能卑微地看，看他学会理性和不知深浅的怜悯，看他眼中恒久不去的坚冰，看命运悬了刃口在他的头上，而他依旧漫不经心。

 

恩奇都最后吻了她的脸颊，像圣人亲吻稚童，或雪豹嗅闻霜花。她知道自己再不能碰他，心中紧了紧，复又松了松。见他在万人之上，顺着汹涌的民意，向王者挥拳，他的强大没有辜负万千神明的期盼，将那噬人的傲慢撕了粉碎，却又将忠诚筑上了堡垒。

 

他留在了王的身边，灼人又激烈，是焚烧原野的火焰。

 

沙姆特爱他，又怕他。她始终觉得那美人的皮下依旧藏着兽瞳和利爪，而王的态度又让人捉摸不透，吉尔伽美什当是知晓着来龙去脉，他掌中分明有九曲通达，偏要将腹地奉给这美丽的凶兽。吉尔伽美什不藏暗道，他戒备得坦坦荡荡，又信任得顺理成章。

 

沙姆特不明白这种关系，他们在对等的位置上惺惺相惜，亲密又独立，她隐隐知道两人之间还差临门的助力，但不知出于怎样的心理，她始终保持安静。

 

有时恩奇都看着王的眼神深沉如同索命的隼鹰，有时吉尔伽美什逡巡在天之造物身上的目光猖獗又炙热。而这危险的平衡始终没能打破，直到又一次征战的胜利带来王者昏迷的消息，沙姆特听着流言四起，再也无法坐视下去。

 

王城中传出了令人不安的传言，近侍和仆从们战战兢兢等着宁孙女神的旨意，却迟迟得不到女神的回音。而那战无不胜的乌鲁克大将更是令人不解，他是离王最近的人，同寝同行，战场驰骋，二人的亲密有目共睹，却反而在这紧要关头，乌鲁克的战神表示了超乎寻常的平静。

 

沙姆特垂了眼帘听神官们不安的碎语，她放轻了脚步，穿好衣衫启程。她的身份无法随意出入宫门，但她有法子见他。而这也是自王昏迷后，常伴于王者身边的战神第一次没了踪影。

 

随侍的宦官是最先发现问题的人，他掐紧手心的冷汗，低声命人去寻，听那匆忙办事的脚步声隐去，他才慢慢抽出一块泥板，盘面不大，他一只手稳稳托住，刻下了恩奇都的行为举止，事无巨细，琐碎严谨。末了，他又将烛光点亮了些，看光影晃动几下定在墙面上，他熟练地伸手探了探，在深影中的墙面里准确地触到一个凹藏的暗间，他将泥版放入其中，和无数以乌鲁克战神的不同称谓作为起始语的泥版混迹在一起。他慎重地向王告退，仿佛下一秒那沉眠的金发王者便要醒来做心血来潮的巡视一样。

 

沙姆特看见引路的雀鸟又回了一遭，知道约定的人已经到了。她正要说话，回头却嗅到恩奇都身上的牧草香，于是深深皱起眉。见那通了人性的眸子依旧纯然地看着她，但她没有为此软下心肠。

 

“你又去了平原，你不该离开乌鲁克。”

 

“本来想找一个传说中的地方……”见沙姆特兴致寥寥，恩奇都的笑容丝毫不变，轻描淡写地掐灭了原本的话题，他甚至有闲情接下那只传信的雀鸟，由着鸟喙啄一下自己的唇。“可爱的小东西，”他轻笑一声，低柔的嗓音令天真的赞美镀上了指向不明的诱惑，他也不明说，转过头看进沙姆特的双眼，俏皮话一句又叠一句，“沙姆特，我们好不容易能见一面，你却对我满腔思念判了刑。你总不见我，也不回应我的任何消息，若不是王不许我靠近神庙，我定要早早地将你圈在身边再不放跑。”

 

他说着看似占有的话语，神情却依旧是清澈见底的松悦。沙姆特眼眸一沉，不期然又想起某一段旖旎的过去，她没有抬头，顺着垂下的视线去看恩奇都的一双赤足——它们雪白又精巧，脚趾像浅色的珠贝，只有为数不多的人知道蕴藏在柔美下的力量和残忍。眼睛是最可恶的骗子，她不能让它出卖自己，那些渴望会杀死她，但比起死亡，她更不希望自己的欲求惊醒那高高在上的王——那怕这是既定的未来。

 

若必将有这一刻，愿它迟一点，再迟一点。

 

她迅速收敛了最后一丝贪婪，宁静温文的眸子回望着恩奇都，沙姆特轻描淡写地笑：“不可以开这种玩笑，王不会允许的。”

 

恩奇都想到了什么，眉眼一动，有些不解又有些烦躁：“吉尔睡了很久，也该醒了吧……”他淡色的眸子一晃，却见刚才一直避着视线的沙姆特不知何时正凝视着他的双眼，用一种谨慎的冷酷声音陈述问句：“恩奇都，你就不担心吗。”

 

她说完就后悔了，像咽下的红酒里掺了石子，堵塞她的气管，截断绵长安稳的生机。她将自己放在风口浪尖，然后太轻率地暴露忐忑，太匆忙地跌落沟渠。她忽然慌乱起来，那时的繁乱心境来不及让她辨清心里的分寸，就看到恩奇都垂下眼帘，细密的睫毛温顺地遮掩了情绪，然后他轻缓地叹了口气，再抬眼时，已有了几分师长对学子的从容耐心。

   

她从引导者变为听从教诲之人，从被提问者变为提问者，从年长之人变为稚童。那时候她由爱生怖，却又无言地吞咽苦果。终归是两方天地，他与王一同步入神的棋局，而她还在爱欲的暗泽中永寻不得一条出路。她的妄念、私怨、不解都将被他包容，然后远远丢在行走过的路途中。

   

那时她就知道，自己跟不上恩奇都的脚步。   

 

沙姆特展开怀里的衣料，不紧不慢地披挡在头顶，适逢最毒辣的日光投下，将她不堪造就的陈骨皮囊灼痛。她不为所动地看着裂缝，手指试了试从裂缝深处蔓延出的寒凉气流，面沉如水。

 

“赢输自省又何其令人难堪。”她顿了顿，笑着叹息：“后来我才明白，我在意王之于他，而王却不在意我之于他。”

 

“人如尘土，命似草芥。只能在今日大言不惭同王作比，我半生私心都不能出口，虽我不理解他与王的关系，王却早已看透我和他的联系。”

 

她的下一句认输咬在齿中，哪怕活着已是时日无多，不甘和固执却从不老去。可那些冥灵之音却再一次响起，像裂缝中慢慢吐出的蛇信：“他不否认你之于他，是你否认了。”

 

她怔怔地听着，忽然似哭似笑的颤声低吟。

 

头顶的烈阳有一瞬间没入云层中，她看着地面上大片浮动的云影在她模糊的眼中渐渐停了下来，然后它们终于开始后退，从平原回到母亲河畔，又沿着水流掠去一道浮光，抵达她看不见的归路原点，回到昔日里的那片光辉城邦。

 

那一天恩奇都再度回到王城时，却率先进入了王的寝殿。等在门边的宦官早一步得了信，他松了口气，利落地在泥版上添了最后一笔，又状似自然地将其藏入暗格之间。他在恩奇都宁和的目光中沉默地退向外廊，侍女俯首放下了暗色帘幕，他转身一瞥，已看不清帘帐后的种种。

 

那乌鲁克的神赐之子挺直的背脊也许能撑住翻覆暗涌的王权疆域，却也不是长久之计，不知高贵的王者何时才醒，让蠢蠢欲动的火光平息。这期间也并非没有大逆不道的乱臣意图动摇神子与王者齐心的天平，但那些烽火连乌鲁克之主的暗棋都还未曾惊动，就被恩奇都笑着取了首级。

 

他正要欣喜于乌鲁克民意的领袖这不可多得的敏锐和忠诚，却见到远道而来的神妓于跪伏在地的百十人中突兀地僵硬了身体，女子煞白的脸上堪堪余留了笑意，最终连堆砌的嘴角弧度也塌陷下去，留下一个令他脊背寒凉的疏冷面目。

 

他复杂的心思变了变，就在似懂非懂之间猛然想起一句稀释在记忆里的神谕金言，说那神子……

 

当存正气，怀民心，怜悯公正，不偏不倚。

 

恩奇都确实如预言一般留有余地，他说罪不及众，既首脑已逝，乌合之众自然分崩离析。而他却不知该暗叹这多余的怜悯，还是畏惧他血光之中柔软依旧的表情。

 

他真是天赐的公允吗，亦或者天赐的本就并非是为了仁者公平。

 

他不能再细思下去，否则该嚼烂这喉舌，毒瞎这双目。他们遵循愚者的规则，不再窥测天机。不……或许还有某些人不如意，宦官将卑微的嘲讽放到心里，沐浴着王权和神恩的福泽，不动声色将那余光投给人潮中的神妓。

 

愚者，为何不同跪。

 

那时的宦官并不知道沙姆特和恩奇都曾隔着人群默契地对视过一眼，乌鲁克的战神清澈的眼眸里依旧是不变的笑意，而唯有沙姆特一人独自守着某段回忆里的余晖——那一瞬间令她刚弯下的膝，又再一次直起。曾经被她牵手领出混沌的神子已经学会了太多，从他懵懂不知的纯粹，到浴血焚身中的静美，他从原点走了一圈复又回归，凝练霜雪，依然如故，唯留她在背阴处颤抖枯萎。从此她久久呆在神殿里，再不跪天祈神，只偶尔侧首听雀鸟鸣啼，也鲜少回应他一如往昔的熟稔亲近。

 

那被他人心中揣度、思绪牵连的乌鲁克神子却没有那些复杂的权衡和欲念，他只有一种浅浅的为难，白日里沙姆特的淡漠猜疑还是令他心里存了些痕迹，而唯一能听他倾诉的人却沉睡梦里。他也不顾那些驳杂繁复的规矩，轻巧地侧躺到王的身边，他轻盈的身躯落在吉尔伽美什的身侧，长发铺展在床面上，寝宫里跳跃的火光将翠色点亮，像柔婉又危险的织网。

 

若沉睡之人苏醒，大概能一眼被这珍品夺空了视线和心神。

 

王都里存活的大多不是等闲，女神不露面也有不露面的好处，毕竟任性的国主也并非没有荒度政事的时刻，除了本就蠢动的不臣之子，多数下臣和议员都沉着等守。而他也曾呼唤过宁孙，幕后的女人在他的召请下用香灰留了一个“等”字，恩奇都虽不明所以，却也放下心来。就是不知这王精神回转后，又会有什么变化？他挂心于此，至于那些蝇营狗苟，恩奇都并不放在心上。

 

他本以为最该了解自己的沙姆特也不会放在心上。

 

恩奇都撑着头凝视了王半晌，眼眸暗沉又锐利，他忽而勾了勾唇角，悄悄靠在君王的耳畔，冰冷尖锐地说道：“让她和我离了心的，是您吗……吾王。”

 

她是恩奇都第一个“拥有”的旁物，若不是牢牢法网和伦理作缚，她将被他困于爪中永藏。即便是在他了解了男女繁衍的意义之后，他依旧这样想。恩奇都本就一身孑然，从女神阿鲁鲁的掌中开始启蒙到利齿爪牙锋锐完整，那时候他拥有过幕天席地的缱绻，从每一只兽瞳中窥见智慧和希望，后来随着兽性蛰伏，只剩下作为人类的理性疏远，还有……陪伴身侧的沙姆特。

 

他将额轻柔地抵在吉尔伽美什的额前，诚实坦白那些藏于心中残忍的忤逆：“我啊……不担心您一睡不醒。不如说在亿万个许您安好的愿望里，我不是没有在某一刻想过您的消失——尽管，那样的时刻稍纵即逝。”

 

他看着吉尔伽美什的眼睫颤了颤，毫无即将触怒王者的自觉，他眼眸温柔，好似说着某种情话，连薄唇都勾起一个无畏的弧度。

 

“您似乎很清楚她之于我，您这样慷慨大方的君王，为何偏偏容不下我这谨小慎微的愿望呢？吾王，您拥有很多，无论是福泽还是诅咒，荣光还是负累。我什么都没有，我所有的一切都应您而生，只有她为我而来。”

 

恩奇都不知这世间的残酷规则还要如何折损如她一样的女子，但她向自己投来的视线，真挚又执着地覆盖他留下的每一个足印，令他不愿意辜负。他随着吉尔伽美什见过了更广阔的世界，无论是杀伐之争还是仁德之政，恩奇都目不暇接地看，专注仔细地听，却也不忘记回头看看等在原地的沙姆特。恩奇都不是轻易被乱花迷眼的年轻人类，他还有一些原野上的单纯脾性，那令他永远记得母兽乳汁的甘甜，还有沙姆特掌心的暖意。

 

“吾王，把她留还给我吧。我虽为泥塑之身，却也贪心一个家人。”

 

他不再说下去，那些锋利嚣张的叛逆心思再次顺服，就像他适才描述的一样“稍纵即逝”。恩奇都垂下眼帘，火光在他面上留下半边阴影，他的人像在光影中如同一层轻而薄的纸片，有种一击即碎的脆弱错觉。

 

吉尔伽美什睁开眼。

 

恩奇都毫不意外地抬了抬眼眉，却见吉尔伽美什及其陌生地将他从头至尾扫了一眼，眼中十足的兴味和危险：“你是谁？”

 

这下，恩奇都确实有些惊讶，他伸出手抚触金发王者的额头。被冰凉柔软的手指抚摸的感觉恰到好处地平衡了低烧带来的难过，吉尔伽美什有些愉悦地顺从了对方的冒犯举动，看那长发的美人确定了他的体温之后，犯上的指尖依旧对自己的脸恋恋不舍，乌鲁克之主心中并无不悦，可以说，他是相当享受的。

 

他的身体对这个人的接触习以为常，吉尔伽美什极快地判断出彼此熟悉的关系，所以他带着几分恶趣味掷出一个更为越界的猜测。

 

“那么，你是本王的王妃吗？”

 

恩奇都倒也是个思绪漂移的奇人，这事态之下还有被逗乐的心情，他面上的阴影散了些，轻笑一声：“您觉得呢？吾王。”然后他更为恶趣味地握住吉尔伽美什的手，牵着它覆盖住自己的胸口，感受到自己微凉的躯体被对方掌心炙热的体温轻佻地烫了一下。

 

“哎呀。”恩奇都甚至替他的国主毫无诚意地拟声惊叹。

 

吉尔伽美什并没有吃惊于这个发现，他也没有移开手，他能感觉到这样的碰触或许前所未有，而他内心深处不仅没有不适，甚至有了些得偿所愿的微妙满足。这大概是某种他记忆完整时没能达成的隐秘心思，而短暂失忆的现在，却阴差阳错得了甜头。

 

有一种赢过了失忆前的自己的感觉，吉尔伽美什丝毫不觉得这种幼稚的自我攀比有何不妥，他十分爽快地笑起来，甚至捏了捏恩奇都的胸口，然后手势一变，倏然猝不及防地拽住对方垂落的长发，将恩奇都的半边身子拉下来，金发的嚣张君主冷冷笑了：“好大的胆子，竟敢俯视王者，仗着本王的宠爱你未免无法无天了。”

 

恩奇都顺着力度伏下身子，他索性压到王的胸口，毫不避讳地直视对方美丽得惊人的明亮红瞳。

 

他轻声说：“吾王，我是恩奇都。”

 

吉尔伽美什不说话了。

 

他眯起眼看这胆大包天的人，松散的神态里有着谁也看不清的复杂思量。恩奇都也不去探究这样的谜题，他似乎在吉尔伽美什怀里找到了难得舒适的定位，并且十分得寸进尺的将头侧贴上王者的胸口。皮下是紧绷的肌肉和强有力的心跳声，恩奇都新奇地停靠，甚至忘了这过分的亲近有多不妥，更不妥的是，恩奇都丝毫不准备掩饰这种满足感。

 

他的唇轻轻接触者王的皮肤，一开一合地说道：“这样真好啊，我喜欢这样。”难得他先斩不忘后奏，秉着王者为尊的原则诚恳地补上一句，“王，我能再停留一会么？”

 

在君威下稳而不乱，还能坦率表达自己的欲求和感想，最重要的是，年轻的乌鲁克之主似乎十分享受对方的着迷，为王者向来不乏解欲途径，而他却惊讶地发现自己面对这单纯直接的表白时，胸腔里如同泼了油墨又着了火，低烧感愈演愈烈。吉尔伽美什饶有趣味地凝视他一会，然后闭上眼睛假眠作憩，王者慷慨默许了这样的冒犯，仿佛慵懒的雄狮放纵一只在它头上取暖的雀鸟，唯有那原本拽着恩奇都长发的手，忽然不怀好意地覆住对方的细腻的颈项，指尖稳稳地抵在那明快跳跃的颈脉上。

 

“呵，那你可千万不要辜负这份殊荣，将本王吵醒。”

 

恩奇都毫不在意弱点被人控制，他感受着吉尔伽美失控的心跳，原本独自表白时的阴郁终于散了大半，他噙着浅笑闭上眼。

 

“遵命，吾王。”

 

他们都以为自己会是唯一清醒的那一个，却都在陌生又熟悉的贴近中，入了深眠。

 

第二日朝阳升起时，王苏醒的消息已经不胫而走。吉尔伽美什似笑非笑地审视着前来听候差遣的宦官，见他向自己行礼后面色从容地转身对恩奇都也跪行一个礼，王摩挲着手里的金杯，忽然站起身，大步走向行宫大门。

 

“我去见宁孙，”吉尔伽美什语调轻慢悠扬，他顿了顿脚步，可有可无地对身后似乎没有跟随意愿的恩奇都提议，“要和我一同前往吗？”

 

恩奇都闭着眼微笑，似乎正侧耳听啁啾鸟鸣，而王的邀约打断了这份闲情，他睁开眼，心平气和地委婉拒绝。恭送的宦官一直没有起身，恩奇都不带多余情绪地扫了他一眼，在王离开后也随之离开了寝宫。

 

留守原地宦官绷紧的后背终于慢慢放松下去。他跪了很久，久到那两人的足音彻底听不见，他才慢慢站起来，他的额头沁满了冷汗，手指攒了攒，还是哆哆嗦嗦地拿出新的泥板开始刻印。

 

绞尽脑汁，左思右想。落下的文字从第一笔开始扭曲，他恍恍惚惚又刻下几个词，皆是对恐怖的诠释。人的思想归根结底是栓不住的，哪怕卑微到泥土里，将目光与猫犬并行，他依旧想要怀疑——

 

那些溢美之辞的谬误，那些爱戴背后的错觉，那位如同晨星一样没有阴霾的人杰，他比困于松雪林的野兽还要危险。

 

而立下嘱托的乌鲁克之主，或许很早以前便清楚这一点，便要他事无巨细的详尽，从他爱闻的花，到他遇见过的人。

 

宦官给自己一个解释，想是王早有了防备，他放下心来。心下琢磨着粉饰太平或可能言过其实，那已然满满一版的畏惧最终还是被他放入了隔间，只待王惯常地审阅。

 

受人爱戴的民间英雄渐渐剥离出另一张面孔，虽不知何处是骤变的诱因，终归结果严重与否，全看王的旨意。宦官想起曾有过一面之缘的神妓，只觉得眼皮一跳，他闭上眼，不轻不重地打了自己一耳光。

 

旁观者，断不能清。希望那位难得敏锐的女人也能懂这个道理。

 

而那一刻，沙姆特正等在神殿里，听一名神官对着年幼的学徒讲一段关于伊什塔尔出入阴界挽救爱侣的故事。在那段惊天动地地壮举中，她隐隐嗅到权欲的气味，看着伊什塔尔精工砌凿的神像，也不知为何就忽然反感了起来。

 

是否爱大都不够纯粹，可利诱，可谋私，可付之一炬，可弃之如履。她想到自己寄托在恩奇都身上的自由和希望，她渴望他将自己带出藩篱，从被束缚的使命中挣脱回到天际。而这些，在她的犹豫和试探中逐渐把真挚的感情全都拉入泥泞。那是否就像年长的父母将半生破损的梦想施加给子女身上，那是否就像光明的神女将夺权的机会建立在爱人岌岌可危的生机之中？

 

恩奇都在等一个属于他的家人，而自己却因为无法得到回应的私心而锁紧了大门。

 

分明只有她知道他贫瘠又渺小的渴望，可她挟持了他的念想。

 

吉尔伽美什苏醒的消息落到耳中，沙姆特呼唤传讯鸟的手却顿住很久，终于慢慢收了回去。最后一次相会时，恩奇都依旧固执地目送自己先离开，她还记得落在后背上的视线的热度，还有自己掐紧手心的痛苦。她本可以继续这样——将他的目光、思想、行为全都锁死在渴求自己停留的沼泽里，若永远无法如同那位王者一样令其目眩神迷，那便一同落到谷底。她本可以这么做，将那密不可分的关系拆一道永不能跨越的沟渠，恩奇都自会挡在她身前，令王者不得寸进。

 

她本可以……她终归不忍心了。

 

传讯鸟在石台上蹦蹦跳跳，沙姆特曲起食指令其降落到柔软的皮肤上，她用脸颊蹭着不怕生的雀鸟，亲昵的触感如同初次抚摸恩奇都的头顶一样，那时候她惊慌的心第一次落定，那时候她生出了不该有的希冀，那才是所有无中生有的妄想归因。

 

她审视着自己绷紧的手背，审视着心底固执不灭的真实渴望，审视着等不到结果的梦想。雀鸟叫唤了几声，将光洁的皮肤抓出几道红痕。

 

沙姆特思量了很久，终于慢慢松开掐紧的手掌。

 

正是王苏醒的第二天，宁孙女神终于出面，她也不去理会那些野心暴露而无所遁形的政客，却感念恩奇都常伴王者不离不弃的忠心，她将其收为养子，并赋予王权之下惹人妒羡的荣耀。

 

吉尔伽美什还是吉尔伽美什，除了没有遇到恩奇都的记忆，他依旧是那英俊嚣张又清醒睿智的君王。他似乎对于自己忽然之间拥有了一个近乎对等的半身并没有任何不适应，而他所有的亲密都带有一定的目的性，就像兴奋于挖掘宝藏的孩提，他对于试探恩奇都与自己的联系乐此不疲。恩奇都是那一日清晨送上他床头的惊喜，吉尔伽美什失去记忆后反而对某些模糊了很久的盲点有了更灵敏的触觉，他可以做到曾经的自己没有达成的欲求，可以比过去更彻底的拥有。至于如何拥有……吉尔伽美什望着身侧恩奇都温顺接受神恩的身姿，手指敲了敲扶手，又慢慢眯起锐利的红眸。

 

恩奇都低垂着头拨弄挂在颈项上的信物，手指灵活，时不时和垂落在胸前的发丝绞在一起。权贵子弟中并非没有被这种表象迷惑的人，却在昔日短暂相处之后对其退避三舍。他袒露的天真和温顺，是不假谎言的蛛网。

 

吉尔伽美什饶有兴致地瞧着，遣退了侍从，终于出声打断了恩奇都玩性不减的动作，“恩奇都，得了恩宠便要视我不见，你可真是好大的胆。”

 

恩奇都抬头，依旧是无忧无虑的舒眉展颜。吉尔伽美什虽是将泥板记录翻阅了一遍，却依旧比不得亲历这种可贵的亲密无间。到底是脑中丢了些经历，见恩奇都毫无芥蒂地小跑到自己身边，将手臂熟练地弯住自己的肘部，修长微凉的手指蹭过自己的掌心，王者本能地绷住了表情，只有微微收缩的瞳孔昭示着心里波澜变幻的感情。

 

大胆。太近了。你这是找死。无法无天。你这……

 

“吉尔，您的宽容令我惶恐万分。”恩奇都微侧着头抵靠着他的肩，并不完全依托，只是虚虚地接触，他哑着嗓音低声唤王者的名，丝毫看不出所谓惶恐，反倒有种撒娇一样的亲近。吉尔伽美什空置的另一只手握成了拳头，他克制住颤抖的冲动，也令身躯紧崩，几乎是一瞬间，王者身上线条漂亮的肌肉轮廓隐隐呈现。他适才满脑子下旨责罚的作恶念头全都一扫而空，只剩下得偿所愿的愉悦感。

 

这就像他与恩奇都之间真正越过了某个虚伪多余的界限，令看似默契实则疏远的亲近变得正大光明理直气壮。

 

大概失忆前的自己也没有得到过这样大胆亲密的昵称，否则如何解释他这陌生又无所适从的身体反应，虽然极为幼稚，但对于赢了失忆前的自己这件事，吉尔伽美什丝毫没有掩饰的自觉性。他相当愉快地笑了，甚至用力抓紧了恩奇都的手腕，盯住对方柔软又暗藏玄机的眼睛：“……你就没有别的想说？你是王的半身，你可以迟疑，但王不许你逃避。”

 

只除了一件事。

 

恩奇都眼中波光粼粼，倒映着天空草地和百鸟翔集，还有川流不息的河泽水域。他偏是大逆不道，无法无天，不畏生不惧死。非要在最近的位置，说最可怕的话语。

 

“吾王，您听到了我的愿望，所以才有宁孙女神予我恩泽和宽待，我无以为报。但若您允我，便将……”

 

吉尔伽美什的脸色立刻阴了下去，就像蓄谋已久的阵雨，企图将阳光和柔软转瞬搬空。

 

恩奇都凝视着王者俊美的容颜寸寸成冰的可怕画面，声音轻柔却坚定，一字一句，有始有终：“将沙姆特赐予我，令她不再是献身与神殿的奴，而是独属于我的家人。”

 

高贵冰冷的王者一言不发，哪怕失了记忆，有些情绪始终相通，沙姆特从来不是他们之间的障碍，恩奇都的执念才是。而无论王者有如何长远的目光，广阔的胸襟，他到底还是驾驭者半神之力的血肉之躯，他并没有漫长的时光去消耗寂寞，也会对独一无二的半身产生牵挂，而他的半身却依旧视他为尊，将他摆放在最重要又最孤冷的地方。

 

本该亲密无间，本该做互相的骨血，支撑心和灵魂，本该互为半身。

 

本该彼此为家。

 

吉尔伽美什将话语嚼烂在切齿的荫翳里：“恩奇都，你知道王能给予你所有，便能收回一切你所拥有。”

 

恩奇都沉默了一会，忽而轻笑一声：“是啊，我知。”

 

他缓慢地收回挽在那结实臂弯里的胳膊，面上的浅笑也终于归为无情绪的寒冷，他凝视着吉尔伽美什，毒牙和利爪明里暗中都不再掩饰地闪烁寒光：“虽然那样的时刻很少，但我不是没有过动摇。”

 

“对引动您的怒火，我亦未曾侥幸过——我那大逆不道的念头，它偶尔也会想……”

 

“想让您……消失。”

 

他的最后一音，轻不可闻，却清晰落入王的耳中。

 

积雨云不知何时笼罩了乌鲁克城的上空，闷雷乍响如同眠兽的鼾声，人声喧哗都慢慢远去，那些匆忙收着衣物的平民各自归家，紧锁房门，而那些流浪的诗人躲在某个仁慈贵人的屋檐下，想着新的一天，新的歌谣，想流浪的远方，回不去的故乡。

 

铺天盖地的不安在蔓延。他们离得很近，肉身传递着彼此的体温；却又相隔很远，眼中是分隔两地的两座城池——有的世界万千灯火，有的世界民生寥落。吉尔伽美什不言不语，眼中火海刀光愈演愈烈，反倒是说出逆臣之语的恩奇都后退了一步，眉眼平静地叹息一声：“伟大的乌鲁克之主，我曾向您许诺我的诚实和忠心。无论今日之言何等冒犯，我都不会隐瞒；无论今日得到何种惩戒，我亦不会反抗——任凭吾王裁决。”

 

他挺直身躯，长发柔软如瀑，眼眸温暖含星，笑容里不藏心虚或躲闪，举手投足间也没有私怨。

 

吉尔伽美什凝视着恩奇都不闪不避的眼睛，他想起暗格间成堆的泥版，还有堆砌累积不可计数的文字，这位无法被精准概括的天赐神子，和他们无法被定义的二人关系。他脑中有一闪而过的刺痛，令他忽然想起那些泥版的初衷，它意外地并非出于某种占有或警惕。那是吉尔伽美什与恩奇都天崩地裂的对决后的某一天，当他与恩奇都终于和解时，他还没分清吻下去满足的究竟是征服还是占有欲，就看到自然之子的笑容招来了一夜盛开的河畔花朵，从那天起，雀鸟开始常常往返于神殿和他的手掌心。

 

他想留下点什么，那一刻年轻俊美的王心忖着，他毕竟不能将这位友人塞入王的宝库里。

 

即便他很想这么做。

 

所以那一日王开口了，他令恩奇都稳稳立在王座一旁，成为所有人猜忌仰望的对象。他让高高在上的王城留住短暂的太阳，而彼时神女拯救爱人的故事正被诗人不厌倦地反复传唱，神庙前伊什塔尔神像的半边脸上正闪烁起零零碎碎的反光。那一日宦官暗中接下烫手山芋，披着荣光愉快回返的恩奇都第一次受到沙姆特的冷遇。

 

吉尔伽美什以己度人，有时英明和睿智是通往狼狈现实的钥匙，他立时便想通重重关窍，那几乎是一息之间的清明通透，两人所有的矛盾都是互相推进、彼此造就，没有对错，只有输赢。

 

王没有输过。

 

吉尔伽美什看着恩奇都，金发王者那本该被怒火席卷的脸却在渐暗下来的宫殿里显出一些幽寂，赤红色的眼眸有种危险的艳丽，仿佛等待一个咒语就能映出上古的神迹。恩奇都不闪不避地凝视着他的国主，见他逐渐回归和解前的冷酷，心中叹息这不得善了的无解人心，令困于其中的每个人都身入荆丛，求而不得。

 

“恩奇都，你还不明白什么是人——被喜怒爱憎左右，拥有无限可能的人。”王的声音冷冽又带着缓慢的韵律，他一只手轻轻撑起头，手掌阴影挡住眼眸里的色彩，恩奇都只能看见王衔着莫名笑意的嘴角，“哪怕你已经无比接近于人，你始终无法等同于他们。”

 

恩奇都平静地望着地面，在王刻意停顿的数息之中却没有出声否认。

 

吉尔伽美什哼笑着，他不屑于玩弄心术去框缚他的友人，否则他自降一格与那自私的神妓无异。他理解友人心中的固执和骄傲，故而不强取，不苛求，但不代表他会在其他方面留手。

 

于失忆的他而言，恩奇都的种种都是陌生，但彼此理解的默契却在短短几次的交锋中令他爱不释手。王需要让恩奇都主动走向自己，他一步一步引导恩奇都看清他们二人与人类、与神之间的距离，让他懂得疯狂背后的真挚情谊，懂得两人可贵又珍稀的牵引。

 

就这一点上，沙姆特作为教育者，最失败莫过于利用可贵的信任去填补错误灌输的后果，她总有一日会透支所有，不战而败。吉尔伽美什从不理会她的小动作，反而有兴致去看那些自苦的欲望和永不填平的沟壑。或许也因为他心中留有一丝仁德，等着沙姆特放下执着，不再令恩奇都懵懂不知得为难，手足无措得惶惶不安。

 

“你无法达成她隐秘的愿望，她便越来越冷漠，几乎对你避之不见。”吉尔伽美什慢悠悠地继续说，一边观察着战神渐渐凛然凶恶的表情，“唯一一次见面，你们却只剩下试探。”

 

“明明只想要像人一样群居而安，只想要得到一个普通人类都有的联系——母亲、姊妹、爱侣……什么都可以。”吉尔伽美什的笑意越来越明显，恩奇都垂下的眼帘也渐渐掀起，那双黑暗中剥落真相后的兽瞳终于露出本来的面目，淡色的眼眸虽然依旧清澈，可若沙姆特见此，大概要惊讶于这同初见无异的锋锐和冷漠。

 

“你只是想要比仁慈更具体的感情，便想试着和沙姆特建立这种关系。”

 

吉尔伽美什不知想到了什么，眼里冰河开化，竟有了不可思议的温柔。

 

“但这种期待总会落空。”

 

恩奇都不否认，也没有被戳破窘境的难堪，仿佛情感探寻的迷踪只是折错花枝的失误一样，他并没有自己以为的那般难以接受这个事实。也正是这一刻，恩奇都才明白何为王者口中的“距离”。

 

吉尔伽美什歪着头看他，眼里一如既往的珍惜，此时此刻更有着不输以往的掠夺欲，他索性说破：“因为不对等。”

 

恩奇都的手又一次抚上了宁孙赠与的信物，却平静地抓住王者不经意落下的情绪：“您也做过这样的尝试吗——对您的臣民。可您失败了，因为不对等。”这样说着，却也是承认吉尔伽美什所言属实。

 

恩奇都似乎并没有被揭穿心思的恼怒，只是用那双明目锐利而认真地盯视着他独一无二的国主，那目光如同吉尔伽美什年少时入梦的天火，萧杀漫空、贪婪放肆，吉尔伽美什感受这仿佛要烫伤皮肤的目视，某种蛰伏已久的蠢动又醒了过来。

 

这就是王的半身恩奇都啊，无数的泥板描摹他，刻写凡人一半的着迷和一半的恐惧。吉尔伽美什冷冷地剖视自己，他将失忆前的自我剥离开去，反倒旁观了一个露骨的谜底。

 

王者听着恩奇都切中自己要害的猜测，他的笑渐渐放肆起来，那些对峙过、交锋过的熟悉画面再度回归，他终于明白为何过去的自己离答案一步之遥却有所保留，也终于意识到这种贴切知心的人大概天地间再难寻其二。曾经的吉尔伽美什企图收敛这种心绪，便是为了等一个将恩奇都不服驯的灵魂抽丝剥茧的契机，而他的失忆，宁孙女神恰逢其会的授意都促成了恩奇都的清醒。

 

当他开始思考沙姆特的欲望，他便会思考所有人类的欲望，才会察觉思想中巨大的落差和不对等，察觉到宁孙为何能毫无隔阂地接纳他为义子，王又为何对他袒露怀抱和信任。

 

吉尔伽美什笑声渐歇，他回应了恩奇都的判断，却狡猾地摆下愿者上钩的饵：“对也不对。恩奇都，聪慧如你，为何算漏了自己？”

 

恩奇都抚弄着信物的手指一顿。

 

吉尔伽美什眯了眯眼，喉结轻轻一动，那低沉的话语里融了笑音，磁石一样诱人：“我不会失败，因为你和我对等。”

 

这才是诱因。

 

恩奇都一次又一次地凝视沙姆特的背影，却从来没有真正失意迷惘过，他接受所有的结果，而沙姆特也将永远在那里，是他温柔以待的人，只要这一点不变即可。至于沙姆特的复杂思绪他从未涉足，就像他从不真正上前追逐她的背影一样。只是那亿万个为王许愿的心意里却逐渐滋生了不安，在他们每一次投契的相视中，一点就通的配合中，彼此欣赏的热切讨论中，他像最初未开化的野兽一样，有了近乎撕碎王者的渴望。他成功地抑制了很久，直到不稳定的平衡被任性的国主打破。

 

恩奇都又一次笑起来，他的笑不像吉尔伽美什那般嚣张，倒有种文雅悠远的美感，而讽刺的是，这样的美人，反而是真正危险的凶兽。他与王彼此拆穿，到如今最后一步，也已经没有抑制的必要了，他抛开了体面的措辞而直言不讳：“吉尔，你这不留余地的习惯用到战场上可就麻烦了。”

 

“我啊……克制得很辛苦。”恩奇都慢声说着，一步上前缩进了两人之间唯一的距离，他像某个清晨一样贴近王的胸膛，原本抚弄信物的手指按压在吉尔伽美什的心口上，用力地、深深地让五指压入那结实紧致的肌肉上，像某种鸟类的钩爪，“被赋予引导乌鲁克之王回归正途的命运，被您的一切所定义的我，我当公平理智、仁慈无私。所以当我产生占有和私心的时候，我苦恼了很久。我试着填补空缺——趁那裂缝尚且狭窄的时候，可沙姆特不回应我，于是空缺越来越大，直到谁也填补不了。”

 

“吾王，我想将您带走，”他寒凉的长发柔软地落在吉尔伽美什身上，他用力的手指逐渐放轻变为缓慢地滑动，顺着胸腔、经过锁骨、抵达颈部跃动的经脉上——一如王当初扣住他的一样，“想将您吞入腹中永久收藏，可我又担忧不舍。我渐渐厌弃我的私欲，它令沙姆特越走越远，令您置于威胁之中，令我不再像我。我本想消化掉它们，只要您予我一个小小的惩戒就能达成，可您却说我们对等。”

 

“吾王，您清楚您在邀请一个怎样的怪物吗？”

 

恩奇都语毕，便听到耳旁传来王者胸腔里的回响，感受到指尖的颈脉处雀跃起来的动向，王者似乎是被他的“冒犯”触怒得深，连肌理都紧绷起来，恩奇都心中叹息自己大概逃不了被惩处的法网，目光却淡淡地扫过那漂亮的手臂肌肉上浮起的经络。反而是被肉体暴露真面目的王者毫无收敛的自觉性，他看着恩奇都终于来到他等待已久的出口，却对王的情欲没有丝毫概念和领悟，吉尔伽美什也不说那一番炙热的表白如何令他心血沸腾，却用沙哑的嗓音下了最后通牒，给那危险又稚嫩的野兽一个形同虚设的退场券：“是你没有搞清楚，恩奇都，你知道你在犯一个怎样的罪吗？”

 

“我将为此支付代价。”恩奇都从善如流地坦诚相告。

 

吉尔伽美什却畅快地笑起来，他忽然伸手抱紧了怀里的恩奇都，这并非他们第一次亲近，却远比任何时候都要令人迷惑不已，哪怕是初次和解时情不自禁的吻都没有这般令人混沌着迷。

 

吉尔伽美什笑起来时胸口一震一震的，恩奇都不合时宜地发散思绪，想着他真爱这样的怀抱，从第一次投身就令他难以忘怀，耳边隔着胸腔起伏的声音显得闷闷的，它沉重地敲开恩奇都在赎罪的思维中越走越偏的脑袋：“这真是个好答案。”

 

不枉久候。

 

不待恩奇都反应过来更深沉的意思，吉尔伽美什就反身将他压在了王座上，看那些宝石在其微乱的长发里奢靡又情色撩人，王笑意深沉，将恩奇都的一只手拉着覆盖上自己硬挺的下身。蛮横又不讲道理。

 

他学着失忆初醒时，恩奇都带着他的手触摸自己平坦的胸部时做的那样，没心没肺地拟声惊叹：“哎呀。”

 

恩奇都怔了怔，抬眼直视吉尔伽美什坚定的红瞳，自上而下微垂的金发显得边角毛茸茸的，竟有种温柔和疼宠的感觉。他忽然懂了很多，包括这蓄谋已久地推波助澜。他一时间五味杂陈，既可笑自己从不曾想过这个方向，又为王者隐忍等待的温柔而动容。大概只有他才能明白这是傲慢的吉尔伽美什多么稀有的柔情，所以他不退也不躲避，任由自己纵容这种情绪。

 

恩奇都的手指放松下来，遵循吉尔伽美什的控制，隔着衣料抚摸王炙热的硬挺。俯身贴近吉尔伽美什胸口的身躯微微直起，他抬起头颅，靠向吉尔伽美什。恩奇都认真专注地看着他的王动情的每一个瞬间，他浅色的眼眸在昏暗的空间里显得有些冰冷锐利，这种不动声色的逼近丝毫不像取悦，反倒形同一种胁迫，坚定强硬，不留余地。

 

吉尔伽美什满意于恩奇都不同以往的情绪，看他被自己所左右，将原本温澈平静的湖水搅得怒涛卷起，彻底退下了温柔稳重的外衣。他也不坐视自己的压制地位被人攫取，立时就着恩奇都的靠近，伸手擒住对方形状美好的下颌，自上而下一举咬上那紧抿着的薄唇。被人制住的一瞬间，恩奇都手指依旧不停地维持着时轻时重的按摩，他低哼了一声，瞳孔微微一缩，然后他闭上眼睛，顺从地微启唇瓣，由着霸道任性的君主闯入其中纠缠作乱。

 

吻是独特的交流，在最初的冲突过后，他们不止一次吻过彼此，但出于某种不约而同的收敛，他们从未能彻底尽兴，总要在吸引之中聚首，又于情动之前分离。幽闭太久的感情终于重见天日，它便成了洪水猛兽，再难封印。恩奇都确信吉尔伽美什动了情，也毫不怀疑他与此同时动了杀心，他爱重不已的王者正心怀叵测地吻着自己，凶恶又贪心，谋算自己口中最后一丝氧气。恩奇都觉得闭上眼后的感官更加灵敏，掌心的触感炙热又禁忌，下颌被手指无情地扣紧，啃咬过的唇瓣火辣麻痒，舌尖纠缠着的湿热气息，所有的一切都在步步紧逼，将彼此拉入飓风中心，进一步抵死缠绵，退一步四分五裂。

 

他们像较劲一样咬着吻着，将彼此迫入极限时又同时稍稍退开喘息，这时候恩奇都会睁开眼看着吉尔伽美什的脸，那双红宝石般的眼睛格外的艳丽，他总能透过美丽的表象看到深层更危险的东西，那才是令他着迷的根源，而吉尔伽美什或许也从他的目中找到同样的诱因，他们迫不及待地又一次唇舌胶着在一起。

 

吉尔伽美什慵懒地放下扣着对方的手，他曲起食指从恩奇都长颈上精巧的喉结一路向下滑过，它描摹着锁骨上利落的弧度，优美结实如同某种猫科动物一般的腰线，雪白的长袍随着指尖的挑动显得更为松垮宽大，王者垂下眼睛，唇角的笑影仿佛变得更深刻，又仿佛只是火光中暧昧的错觉。他搁在恩奇都腰部的手终于越过了衣料，覆上少年战神肌肉紧绷的腹部。也不知是故意还是无心，乌鲁克之主带着一种似有若无的狎昵，于喘息间歇中落了一个不那么庄重的王令：“吾友……以后可要加强训练。莫说突刺强袭你屡占上风，但凭持久战可非是你现在所驾驭得了的。”

 

恩奇都同样气息紊乱，神色却是坦然又豁达，或许是格外珍惜这来之不易的情意相通，他甚至不同于以往那般和王者你来我往唇枪舌战，反倒错开头抵上俊美王者不设防的颈窝，亲昵柔软地蹭了蹭，连说出的语句末尾都带了轻笑的气息：“啊……胆大包天的我啊，可险些辜负了吾王的殷殷期待呢。”

 

他说着话，一边用空闲的手精准地捕捉蛰伏在自己腹部不怀好意地手掌，却也不推翻那不速之客的威胁地位，反倒引导它，带着它向上探索这上天赐予的杰作，来感受肌肉的弹性，骨骼的棱角，胸腔中囚不住的鼓动，还有那光源一般的灵魂。

 

“所以，王要亲自训练我吗？”

 

他收紧了那只手，体会着紧密贴住柔软手掌中的狰狞情热，那一处正濒临忍耐的边缘，恩奇都轻笑一声用拇指轻慢地磨蹭着蓬勃的经络，松松紧紧更用力地揉弄，甚至时不时按压敏感的前端出口，看吉尔伽美什眼中火光大盛，终于低沉微哑地喘了一声，手中滚烫之物有力地抽动了几下，黏腻感沾湿了手心。恩奇都见吉尔伽美什一时间没有回答，反倒是看不出满足亦或是更不满地闭上眼平复呼吸，他便分心看了看手心，乖巧下垂的眼睫显出一种认真的好奇心和与其凶恶本性毫不相符的稚气。

 

他于这陌生茫然的思索之中本能地皱了一下眉，意识到自己情绪的外露，恩奇都心有灵犀地将视线迅速回归金发王者身上，就见到吉尔伽美什不知何时已然睁开双眼，那些情动的旖旎犹剩一丝痕迹。王原本并不急着进入正题，反倒十分耐心地观察恩奇都难得懵懂的样子，仿佛到错了一段古老的时光，那是久远以前沙姆特曾见证过的可贵光阴，如今他也要以新的名义将之唤醒，不料却误解了恩奇都如同抵触一般的反应。吉尔伽美什的笑容蓦地危险了几分，哑声说着强硬的话语：“怎么，还有何异议？吾友，你既要支付代价，就再没有抽身的可能！”

 

恩奇都轻轻眨了眨眼，他敏感地触到了吉尔伽美什有些低沉的情绪，它们常常裹着独断专制的外衣令所有人看不清内里，只有恩奇都总能一窥到底。天赐的神之子感觉自己的心脏沉重又不安分，说不清是满足还是心疼，他大抵是舍不得王者伤心半分的，便索性拉下王者入座，再一举坐进王的怀抱里，他诚恳的眼睛坦然望过去，不闪也不避：“我在想啊……吉尔，这对我而言真是一种代价？又或者其实是一种褒奖呢？为何我的心脏失去控制，感官被您所俘虏，就连记忆也在倾覆。我想不起最爱的花朵，记不清诗人的歌唱，也忘却了昨夜的星光，所有的花都是您，诗歌是您，星光也是您。”

 

吉尔伽美什深沉平稳的表情终于破碎了，从来都是恩奇都，和他畅快淋漓地对决，与他灵犀之间的相投，甚至连王者藏在金石宝钻中的真心也唯他一人倾听；从来都是恩奇都，他推倒厚重的王权之城，将神的遗迹抛弃，只为了带来自己等待已久的手信。王甚至没有训斥恩奇都不庄重的举动，却伸出手缚住跨坐在自己腿上的恩奇都，他的手越收越紧，像巨龙扒拉着最重要的宝藏，王的眼眶微微充血，在恩奇都温柔地注视下，他终于畅快的笑了：“不愧是……不愧是你啊！恩奇都！恩奇都！”他笑着重复着恩奇都的名字，如同终于拥有心仪礼物的孩童，然后他坚定地点破了所有建立在患得患失之上的迷惑：“你爱我。”

 

恩奇都的笑容也不再轻渺，渐渐变得真实明丽起来，他一笑，大殿之中仿佛涌进了光：“是的，我爱您。您让我产生了私心，那时我甚至不明白这是怎样的感情，以为它同我的野性一样能被驯养，却不知我陷入的是多么无解的窘境，”他眼眸一动，想到了什么，“或许沙姆特早已心知肚明，所以她没有给我任何回音。”

 

他注视着王，一字一顿地剖白着：“旁人无能为力，唯有您能解救我。”

 

吉尔伽美什望着恩奇都的眼里，那里不再是迷雾混沌，而是一片星河宇宙，似要将他带入天府塔顶，触摸那光芒闪烁的灵魂。吉尔伽美什偏了偏头，贴近了恩奇都的耳边。

 

“吾允诺。”

 

他用力将恩奇都抱起，如同怀抱着血脉相连的幼子或一个沉甸甸的宝箱，而怀里的人也十分配合地舒展手臂顺势勾住他的脖子，吉尔伽美什微微弯起眼睛，哼了一声对恩奇都的服从表示满意，然后愉悦地向寝殿走去，步履沉稳坚定。恩奇都偷偷向其胸口靠近，听见那和自己同调律动的心跳声。

 

正值渐入佳境之期，他们并不需旁人指引，二人都是带着几分情动入了戏，侍者宦臣早早退离得一干二净，恩奇都见此，有几分余力似笑非笑地斜睨着他的王。这揶揄的神态还没做好便又哭笑不得地迎来对方一脸自豪的得意表情。

 

恩奇都忍不住凑上去亲吻那笑意恶劣的嘴角，最终被不满意柔软轻触的乌鲁克之主深吻到一口气匀不回来。他喘息着配合吉尔伽美什的抚摸，没有丝毫忸怩，并对所有的感官袒露全无吝惜，连吻不掉的喘息和偶尔的低吟都带了些笑音。

 

感受到胸口的充血的乳粒被作恶的手指揉按捻动，恩奇都甚至挺直了腰部，主动贴近某个坏心的怀抱里，他不甘示弱地用那清越的嗓音恶意低喃几句，以示对王者服务的赞赏：“真好……我喜欢这样。”

 

这毫无尊卑可言的反应，却大大地愉悦了吉尔伽美什。王者眯起眼，不轻不重地咬了咬纠缠之中更显红艳的唇。

 

吉尔伽美什终于放开他时，两人的眼角都染了红，仿佛正经历着及其窒息的博弈。王毫不客气地享用恩奇都的脖颈，就像猎手夺食前的一个仪式，那几乎剔除了刚才所有的爱惜，他凶恶地、不容反抗地烙下咬痕和吮吸的印记，滚烫的潮气将恩奇都一侧的耳垂沾上艳丽。恩奇都感到酥痒不已，噙着笑偏过头去，长发如缎子一般散落又随着挣动卷起，他感受着微痛和缠绵的痒意，禁不住侧着脑袋轻轻蹭动身体，甚至有意无意曲起膝，蹭顶着王再度热情坚挺的性器。

 

被撩得下腹炙热坚硬，吉尔伽美什却放纵身下的人明晃晃地勾引，只是在唇逐渐往下探索中，声音模糊地宣告不可善了的火气：“你找死。”他用力去吮咬恩奇都一侧胸口的挺立，柔软的乳尖红肿脆弱，他以舌尖时不时抵在细小的乳缝上，时而捻紧时而拨弄，他原本挑弄胸口的手指一路划到恩奇都的肚脐上，这一次却不在流连于触感极佳的腰腹，反倒隐隐有着往后方翘挺的臀部袭去的野心。

 

“嗯……呵呵，吉尔，可真闹腾。”恩奇都不遮不掩地咕哝一句，一只手抚摸着吉尔伽美什的背，食指指尖从背脊一路向上引，在后颈处打着圈，最后终于覆盖上灿烂的金发，看似有所图谋却仅只是无作为地轻轻抚摸，令声色迷情之中多了些温柔和眷恋。

 

年轻美丽的乌鲁克战神眯起眼眸，垂下的眼睫挡住盈盈碧水中的危险。他闲置的另一只手肘撑住床面，毫不费力地支撑起身体，轻微的发力令他的身躯有种雕塑一般仪式感，这样缩短的距离令看似纤细的宽肩窄腰都呈现出力量的线条，引人去靠近占有或被其吞噬，这在吉尔伽美什眼前如同一个诱人堕落的奢靡陷阱。恩奇都甚至用他歌唱一般的嗓音柔软却又不安分地蛊惑那位在他身上故意磨蹭的恶劣国主：“吉尔，再磨蹭下去，我们就玩点别的……唔！”

 

吉尔伽美什冷笑一声，将手指探入那片软嫩的宝地，见恩奇都一边匀着呼吸，一边翘着唇控诉他“小气”。吉尔伽美什深沉的吐息落在他的肚皮上，像火山口蠢蠢欲动的火舌，他是惯来尊贵的君主，既要做剥夺蛮掠的事，便绝不留余地，而这次，他显得更为不顾分寸，手指按压着那因本能而缩紧的内壁，穴口充血而显得红艳淫靡，绷紧的臀随着恩奇都呼吸的调整逐渐放松一些，令那片禁地说不清挽留还是排挤地一收一缩，甚至逐渐黏腻柔滑起来，在那毫不留情的手指进退之间染湿了入口，令嫩红处更为堕落诱人。

 

吉尔伽美什挑眉，忽然直起身子，就着手侵入恩奇都后方的姿势将对方也连带了起来，恩奇都不得不调整重心，以膝盖跪撑住身体，他依旧是面向他的国王，却因受制于人而不得不靠向对方的胸口，他感觉到体内又多了一指在作妖，异物感更为清晰，忍不住咬了咬吉尔伽美什兴奋鼓胀的胸肌。

 

“吾友……”高高在上的王喘息了一声，恩奇都抬头模模糊糊地看，见那人难得因忍耐而潮红的脸颊像他某一个春天隔岸看到的花色，大概这份绮丽不止因声色动人，而是王者不自觉垂下的目光中——连吉尔伽美什自己都不会知道的，只有恩奇都一人独享的温柔。

 

恩奇都在他怀里，一刹那放下了所有的顽执，被进退维谷地谋求，被不知轻重地占有，他们填补彼此的空缺，给予非他不可的安全感。

 

王的后半句没有说下去，通晓他心意的恩奇都便握住两人翘起的性器抚摸按揉。吉尔伽美什舒爽地叹气，垂放在恩奇都腰部的手向上拨乱了长发几缕，然后抓住它们微微一扯，恩奇都脸被迫后仰，眼眸中的湿润，微启的唇间若隐若现的红舌，还有他不遮不掩的哑声吟叹，就连脆弱的侧颈上此前的咬痕都一览无余。

 

“哈，这可真是……绝景。”吉尔伽美什蓦地用力抽动起了手指，趁着恩奇都张嘴发声时堵上乐章的前奏，他俯身亲吻着他的宝物，这一次他放柔了力度，以示对恩奇都少有乖顺的奖赏，他安抚地搅动恩奇都因注意力发散而不再主动的舌，诱哄它慢慢探出唇间，同自己亲昵纠缠。王的馈赠太煽情，他们过近的距离令这种同吉尔伽美什本人大相径庭的柔情变得有迹可循，恩奇都终于收拢了难耐焦灼的思绪，手用力握紧了性器揉弄，让两人热情的硬挺交换更高温的疯狂和渴望，直到两人的下体都因过度的欲望而显得凶恶至极时，他忽然停了手。

 

吉尔伽美什红色的眼眸被欲望染得鲜艳浓稠，他极尽缠绵地亲吻终于在依依不舍地反复碰触后有了第一次止休，他近距离地看着恩奇都同样被情欲熏出火光的明亮瞳眸，低哑着嗓音问：“怎么不继续？”

 

那声音又低又沉，像带着鎏金色的梦，恩奇都耳尖颤了颤，愉悦地勾着唇角不嫌事大地热火浇油：“不要……啊，哼……每次都是我用手，你现在就进来……”

 

他看着君王眼里猝然灼烧起的烈焰，感受后穴里手指用力地深入，不用顾头也知道那里正泥泞不堪，恩奇都洞悉了吉尔伽美什隐藏极深的隐忧，并豁然给了不顾死活的邀请——

 

“我的爱人，我想要你。”

 

床幔上的铜铃叮咚作响，几乎掩住了恩奇都尾音，似乎连夜风都想窃取一分过于热烈的爱意，它欢悦地迂回而去，又惹了纱帐浮动几许。吉尔伽美什的喉头哽住，他忽然意识到这是多么难以轻视的盛情。

 

野兽渴求吞噬，这是本能——

 

野兽甘愿献祭，这才是爱。

 

火光灭了一盏，恩奇都逆着光有些看不清他的君主此刻的模样，不待他再开口，体内的手指忽然抽出，恩奇都重心晃了晃，只觉得吉尔伽美什几乎是立刻将他的大腿用力抓握着扯向高热的怀抱中去。恩奇都默契地抬了抬臀，及其煽情地双手撑住吉尔伽美什的肩膀，他借由一个略高的视线难得看清王者此刻忍耐又深沉的模样，然后当视线相对的一刹那，恩奇都的面上泛起笑意，忽然有些调皮地在国王的唇角吻了吻，然后趁着吉尔伽美什一愣，他握着对方坚硬炙热的肉刃，坚定地，从容不迫地坐了下去。

 

“嗯哈……”

 

恩奇都仰着头说不出痛还是愉悦地叹息，那硕大又满溢的快乐几乎将他冲垮。他本就过度绷紧的身体蒸出薄汗，四肢关节呈现出淡淡的粉，仿佛一不留神能熏出一些桃香。吉尔伽美什粗喘了一声，他眯了眯眼，不急于抢走主动权，他欣赏着恩奇都毫不遮掩的贪婪，以及从未有过的美丽，若不是那穴肉一绞一绞实在撩人，他或许还能漫不经心地调笑几句。

 

恩奇都抓住吉尔伽美什肩膀的手慢慢松了又紧，他晃动着腰腹力量起起伏伏，感受那侵入的肉刃在他的窄穴中毫无保留地肆虐来去，偶尔还要不经意地贴着吉尔伽美什的身体蹭动，不遮不掩地将呻吟吐在君王的耳旁，像山林里不知世的魍魅，追情逐爱，引诱他的君主一同沉沦。

 

吉尔伽美什原本握着对方大腿的手开始慢慢上攀，当恩奇都拖慢了调子，极其恶劣地喘息着说“我的吉尔真棒”时，他猛地卡住那柔韧的腰部，用力将恩奇都拉下来，叠加的力量令那坚挺逞凶的性器猛烈地一举抵进最深处，两人都歇了几分较劲的情绪，喘息和呻吟都急急乱了频率，他们几乎被这烟花炸顶的爱欲折服。

 

却听见乌鲁克之主的笑音为更汹涌的报复做出预告——

 

“还有更棒的。”

 

王不再忍耐，也不再收敛，托举着恩奇都如同捧着至尊的宝物，而将他压入怀里时又仿佛企图任由珍品摔碎在他的胸口。他进进出出胀得粗大狰狞的凶器仿佛要将恩奇都的身体占满，甚至落下时还要用意不善地在最深处碾磨几下，令那柔软充血的穴口被带出了细碎的水沫，将上下微微弹动的翘臀染了一片湿漉漉的水渍。后方有多饱胀，前端就有多不满足，恩奇都的性器沿着他的腹肌蹭着挤着，半晌等不来眷顾。

 

乌鲁克的战神迷瞪着眼神，几分朦胧又犹存若隐若现的锋利，他凑近他的国主，心满意足地求到一个黏黏糊糊的吻，然后半哄半诱地说着诉求：“吉尔……唔，摸摸我的……嗯……”

 

吉尔伽美什不回应，一言不发地凶狠侵犯，握在他腰上的手丝毫没有挪地的意味。

 

恩奇都不解地偏了偏头，口中吟哦不断，敏感至极的某个柔软处被碰到时，甚至会忘情地叫出声，他努力了很久才能抓回漫天飘散的注意力，敏锐地意识到男人心里某些因征服欲而生的通病，他知道这次不得善了，大概要靠后方的情潮释放，恩奇都咬了咬吉尔伽美什的耳朵：“吉尔……哼嗯……真是、恶劣啊。”

 

吉尔伽美什低低地笑，仿佛对恩奇都的识相十分满意，不愧为最合心的宝藏，他捕捉着那上下晃动的唇，终于擒住它们，给了爱人一个吻。

 

恩奇都喜欢吻，比情热更甚，比占有和被占有更深。他甚至愿意忍住高吟的冲动，将他的唇安置给俊美的国主，这是能令急迫的欲求都让路的温存，令享受之人不舍得哪怕一秒的错落。

 

然后他们额抵着额，凝视着彼此眼中的爱火。

 

分不清是谁在轻声笑，亦或者两人都在笑，他们的神情如同赢了游戏的孩子，却做着淫靡旖旎的事。吉尔伽美什俯首咬了咬那早已被招待得红肿的乳头，吮吸着柔嫩的软肉，恩奇都轻吟着抱紧了吉尔伽美什的后脑，将他更深地压上自己的胸口，这样的动作令他说不清酸涩还是欢愉，胸口和穴口的刺激将他搅得不得安宁。

 

恩奇都察觉到自己快要濒临界点了，那无人关照的坚挺颤了颤就要跟上情绪的峰顶。二人下半身的动作竟在这时忽然缓了缓，吉尔伽美什蓦地拉开了距离，他忍耐地将恩奇都转了面，穴肉包裹着他几乎爆炸的硕大硬挺转动磨蹭，他深沉地喘息，然后压住恩奇都的背，将他紧紧困在自己和床垫之间。吉尔伽美什凝视着那片雪白的背脊，目光一寸寸描摹着那片细腻不似凡人的肌肤，然后拨开纠缠在恩奇都后背上显得情色至极的长发，他用最方便上位者行凶的姿势，目标明确而坚定地贯穿着恩奇都最敏感的嫩处，他大开大合地来回进出，将两人濒临爆发的爱潮推向不可控的疯狂境地。

 

情海中怒涛一片，山崩水啸，云卷风催。

 

他们被彼此宠入骨髓，他们被彼此撕成碎片。

 

那一瞬间来的没有预谋，两人都被猝不及防地宣泄震荡了神魂，吉尔伽美什扣紧了恩奇都的手指，然后在高潮时用力咬住他的后颈皮肤，彻底地完成狩猎者最后的征服。

 

恩奇都喘匀了气息，精水溅湿了他的胸腹，还有零星落到精巧的下颌上，下体贪婪地吞噬了君王的馈礼，红肿的穴口意犹未尽地收缩着余韵，他微微扭转了腰身伏床而卧，像堕落的高贵艳兽，被最残暴的君主豢养占有。他慢慢聚焦雾蒙蒙的视野，感受到那恶劣的罪魁祸首还在他体内蛰伏，黏腻又紧密地贴合着他穴内的每一处，又充实又空虚。他轻声开口，漫不经心地撩拨，野心勃勃地引诱。

 

“还能……再来几次吧？吉尔。”

 

吉尔伽美什红眸一利，地下的暗火持续灼烧贪恋的心，他哼笑一声，并无多少意外，甚至有几分切心的洋洋得意。

 

“你知道，训练才刚刚开始。”

 

这一日清晨却格外漫长，相爱的人们迟迟从美梦中醒来，恩奇都先睁开眼，转头在吉尔伽美什的怀里蹭了蹭，被人轻扯头发以示威胁。恩奇都抬眼见金发的俊美王者仍然闭着眼，他全然不顾酸软的腰肢，笑意盈盈地凑上去吻他的爱人。

 

恩奇都只有这时才感觉到灵魂在降落，从冰冷的神殿落入温暖人间。它是归巢的雀鸟，收拢疲倦的翅膀，落在爱人的枕边，它等他醒来，如此前一般熟稔，亦如未来的每一个清晨。

 

他吻着吻着还要偏头在吉尔伽美什耳边说：“同我一起沐浴吗，吾王？”

 

一双火星四起的红眼睁开，再无一丝睡意。

 

吉尔伽美什抵达议会的大厅时，殷殷等着王的臣仆落座满员。蓄水造井的工业还在继续，并不因为他的意外昏睡而停止进度，恩奇都看似袖手不管，却将一切蠢动的不安分子震慑得固守一方。他瞥了一眼身侧的空位，虽早已对乌鲁克战神的去向心知肚明，但明亮惬意的心情到底还是落下几分。

 

乌鲁克城一如既往地苏醒，带着一夜丰沛雨水的潮意。恩奇都踩着湿润的土地，一路轻快地前行，远远看见神庙前的女神像高贵神圣的侧脸，他转移视线，却见惯来无人的大门口立了一个女子。

 

女子正抬头望着神像发怔，朝阳的光落入她的眼睛里，泪水蜿蜒而下，她固执地看，不错眼，不偏离视线。直到恩奇都走到身前，倾身挡住那片晃眼的光，他逆着光的面貌更似下界神明，来映射她的自私和妄念。

 

“恩奇都。”

 

久违的温柔止住了神造之子正要脱口的疑问。

 

沙姆特本能地垂了眼，却意识到什么似的再次抬目回望着对方。她张了张口，不知该说什么，又不知该看哪里。对方带着香甜气息的笑意，濡湿的长发，红艳的唇，每一处都在倾吐不可遮掩的秘密。

 

那没有多么令人难以接受，如果说这世间必将有一人得到面前的天赐之宝——沙姆特轻声叹息着，那人只会是她伟大的王。他们在阶梯上共舞，他们在血光中微笑，他们获得凡人一生难以企及的智慧星辰，他们见证神殿之上的长空，冥界之下的海洋。

 

她在阶梯之下，在匍匐及地的千万人之中，她是不跪的愚人，不知悔改的旁者，像故事中贪婪的伊什塔尔，自以为扺掌野心，却终究被欲求所困，以爱人做筏，渡一己之身。无功而返已是命运女神格外的垂青。

 

她该说什么呢，从何开始呢，又到哪里结束呢。

 

沙姆特怅惘的眼神慢慢柔软起来，她叹了口气，告罪着过往，也宽恕了命运。

 

“不要总是大张旗鼓地来，我说过要让雀鸟传信。你只记得——”

 

“我将一直在这里。”

 

从现在到未来，到不再有梦想的老迈，到见证命运的终焉。

 

恩奇都记忆里的那个春天，他任性的恋人和他一如既往地热情温存，他们谈着丰收的农耕，天恩馈赠的雨季，谈着街头巷尾的子民，他分享他喜爱的花、看过的云、做过的荒诞梦境，也对那始终记录着他点点滴滴的泥板装作毫无察觉。

 

日复一日，年复一年，又是几场胜多败少的战事，连天之公牛也被他二人协力降服。恩奇都某一日自王榻上苏醒，撩开垂帐看那慢慢隐没的夕阳。暖黄色的天空将草色映染，神庙安静地守着神像，他远远还能见到母亲河水上零零碎碎的斑驳彩光。

 

那些光入了他的眼，仿佛透露着唯他可解的预言。那一刻恩奇都凝视了天空很久，直到残阳的光芒刺痛了双眼，然后他慢慢垂下眼帘，低不可闻地叹息。

 

吉尔伽美什忽然伸出手圈住他的腰，将他捞回了床榻躺倒，闭着眼勒令他睡觉。恩奇都不抵抗爱侣的动作，他长久地看着吉尔伽美什敛目小憩的放松表情，终于在对方一再收紧的手臂中，默不吭声地将自己彻底埋入对方的怀里。

 

一只雀鸟歇在他铺垂枕间的长发上，它抖了抖翅膀，飞向未知的远方。

 

后来沙姆特总会痴痴地望向王城的方向，总有些等不到的遗憾永难再成全。她便一切从旧，只当那鲜活的神之子不过又去了城外平原，贪婪好动忘了归家；又或者是同他们骄傲的国王一起，踏上寻索长生之药的二人旅程。

 

她等着等着，从青葱明丽，到垂垂老矣，连终年开启的窗沿都洒满了谷稻，却再没等回那只调皮的雀鸟。

 

百年后仍有诗人含泪传唱——

 

_“_ _那一日乌鲁克失去了太阳，_

_城门放哨的士兵想起麦子酒和心爱的姑娘，_

_流民与醉鬼如孩提一般哭嚷，_

_渔民和猎人都一无所获还乡。_

_那一日乌鲁克失去了太阳，_

_遮天蔽日的乌云挡住女神公允慈蔼的目光，_

_任命运剪去眷恋错生的脐带，_

_目送神殿的孤儿随河流远航。_

_那一日乌鲁克失去了太阳，_

_迤逦而去的晚霞披在英雄沉默冰冷的背上，_

_听凭他带走昔日所有的荣光，_

_栖息于王的怀抱_ _里_ _安静殓葬。_ _”_

 

沙姆特隐隐记得很久以前自己偷藏过一束光，也俯首亲吻两河之间肥沃的土壤。

 

耳边依稀传来雀鸟的啼唱，眼前的冥界裂口似乎越来越大，像一道古老错误的伤疤。她的身体陈旧枯朽，如今终于到了终点。她的视线越来越模糊，连回忆都在溃散。她隐约渴望一种温暖明亮的情感，渴望它还在最初接纳自己的某个怀抱中安放，那里生机盎然，那里鸟语花香。她忽然不再介意自己的孤老病体和满面风霜，只觉得灵魂一瞬间轻了，又更重了，她主动向前，从那道裂口跃向灵魂之乡。

 

不知这孤勇可否匹敌那曾独自跋涉永生之途的伟大英雄王，她的降落又或许能编入传说，和曾经愤怒劈裂阴间的女神擦肩而过，见证她带着爱人志得意满升入神国，而自己头也不回地归于尘埃深处。

 

顺流而下，溯回逆往，回到那位骄傲的国王仍然意气风发的金色年代，某一日命运之子款款而来，她为来者沐浴焚香，她为来者起舞歌唱。

 

向上是明亮灼眼的太阳，向下是无限延展的时光。

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
